I02 Unexpected News
by ccmal
Summary: A recently married Almanzo and Laura receive word of an upcoming visit from Eliza Jane. Second story in the Interference trilogy.


**Unexpected News**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Word count:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

Seven months had passed since Laura and Almanzo exchanged vows. They settled into marital bliss in the house Almanzo had first shared with his sister, Eliza Jane. Once Eliza Jane was settled in St. Louis, Laura and Almanzo had sent the rest of her things to her. The little white house in Walnut Grove displayed few traces of Eliza Jane's decorating.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Laura was especially happy that day. She had visited Doc Baker in the morning and he gave Laura some happy news to share with Almanzo. She also stopped by the post office where Mrs. Foster gave her a letter from Eliza Jane. Laura tucked it into her bag so Manly and she could read it together.

When Laura made it home she searched the house for Almanzo. "Manly! Manly!" she called up and down. But there was no response.

She made her way out the front door and down the steps. She spied Almanzo's form working in the barn. She walked over, leaned up against the door and waited for him to notice her.

"Oh, hi Beth. How long ya been standin there?"

"Just a few minutes."

"Everythin go all right at Doc Baker's?"

"Well he did find something…" Laura said trying to keep a straight face.

"He did? Did he give ya anythin for it?"

"No, no he didn't. He told me it would clear up in about seven months."

"What kind of thing clears up in…" Almanzo's face went pale as he realized what Laura meant. "A baby…are we gonna have a baby?"

Laura smiled at him and nodded. Almanzo ran to her and scooped her up in his arms. He hugged her hard.

"Oh Beth, I can't believe it. We're gonna have a baby!" He hugged her again. "Do your parents know?"

"Not yet. I ran into Ma in town. We're going over for supper tonight."

"I still can't believe it," said Almanzo. He bent down and kissed her lovingly. "A baby," he said with a smile.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Laura and Almanzo shared the news with the Ingalls family that night. Everyone was excited.

"Almanzo, would you mind if I made the cradle?" Laura's father asked.

"Of course not Charles."

"Oh Pa, that would be wonderful!" exclaimed Laura.

"I made one for Mary and Adam's son, and I'd like to make one for this grandchild too."

The mood turned somber as they remembered Adam Charles Holbrook Kendall. The poor baby had perished in a fire at the blind school.

"I'm sure it will be the finest cradle in all of Walnut Grove," said Almanzo.

Laura reached into her hand bag to pull out a handkerchief. She felt a stiff piece of paper and pulled it out.

"Oh Almanzo, this came from Eliza Jane. With all the excitement I forgot about it."

Almanzo read it quickly to himself. His face took on a look of concern. He folded it back into the envelope without saying a word.

"Anything wrong?" asked Laura.

"No, no, no, it's just Eliza Jane is comin for a visit."

"So soon, is everything okay?"

"She says she misses us and Walnut Grove."

"Well that's nice."

"There is one other thing," Almanzo said warily. "She wants to stay with us."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Eliza Jane arrived in Walnut Grove two weeks later. Laura had prepared the downstairs bedroom for her.

"I assumed I would be sleeping in my old room," said Eliza Jane.

Laura ignored her tone. "I figured this way we could all have our privacy."

"I see," said Eliza Jane. She pulled her eye glasses to the end of her nose and looked down at Laura over the rim.

"So how long do you think you'll be staying with us?" asked Laura.

"I don't know. I have no plans right now."

"I thought you were teaching."

"I was, but I'm thinking of leaving St. Louis. There are too many memories of Harv."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between the two of you."

"Yes, well it's for the best."

Laura thought Eliza Jane's secretiveness about Harv Miller was strange. She couldn't get over the feeling that Eliza Jane was hiding something.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

In the three weeks that passed since Eliza Jane's arrival she had managed to upset the entire Wilder household. Eliza Jane had her say on just about everything in Laura and Almanzo's home. They tried to keep quiet, hoping Eliza Jane would get tired of living with them and go back to St. Louis or make plans to move somewhere else.

But it seemed the longer she stayed, the less Eliza Jane wanted to leave. In desperate need of advice, Laura rode out to see her Ma.

"I just can't take it any more Ma!" Laura cried to Caroline over a cup of tea.

"Is it that bad?" Caroline asked.

Laura glared at her. "Ma, she's moved the furniture around; showed me on more than one occasion how to dust properly; has disrupted the hens' feeding schedule so much they've almost stopped laying; and insisted upon taking over one day at school because I was feeling dizzy."

"What does Almanzo say?"

"What can he say...she's his sister? But he's so angry right now he barely kisses me goodnight."

"Well Laura, I think you're going to have to talk to her."

"What should I say?"

"Tell her you appreciate all her help, but you think it's better if she moves into the hotel if she plans to stay any longer. Explain that she's more than welcome to visit, but you and Almanzo need to get back to your regular schedule."

"Do you think she'll listen?" asked Laura with a twinge of doubt.

"I don't know, but it's important Almanzo supports you. He should be there when you talk to her. Then Eliza Jane will know you both decided it was best."

"You're right Ma. We never should have let it get so out of control. I just feel bad for her…moving to St. Louis to get married and then breaking up with Harv. She must be lonely there without family."

"You're pregnant Laura. Your health and the baby's health are more important than how sorry you feel for Eliza Jane. All this upset in the house isn't good for either one of you."

She knew her mother was right. Laura stood up and put on her warm coat and bonnet. She hugged Carline and rode off towards home. She thought about her conversation with Caroline. It all seemed so simple when Ma said it. Somehow Laura knew it would be anything but easy.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Laura's intuition proved correct. Their discussion with Eliza Jane went badly. She accused them of not appreciating all the things she did for them. She complained about going back to St. Louis and facing all the memories of Harv. When Eliza Jane began to cry, Almanzo walked over to comfort her, and Laura's temper was unleashed.

"I'm going to have a baby, Eliza Jane! All the disruptions you've caused are not good for my health or the baby's. If you plan to stay in Walnut Grove, then as of next week you'll have to be living somewhere else."

Laura stomped out of the parlor and up the stairs. Almanzo and Eliza Jane stood there dumbfounded.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Within days Eliza Jane packed up and traveled by stage to the train station in Sleepy Eye. She was angry the entire train ride home. Eliza Jane didn't like St. Louis. When she had deceived Almanzo and Laura, she was sure she would love living on her own. But nothing good came out of her dishonesty.

Even though Laura and Almanzo thought she had moved to St. Louis with Harv Miller, she had actually moved there alone. Harv had already started a new life of his own. Eliza Jane wasn't about to tell them. Their pity would be too much.

Once back in St. Louis, Eliza Jane found another teaching position. She slowly lost the anger she felt towards Almanzo and Laura and settled into her own routine.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Weeks after Eliza Jane had abruptly left Walnut Grove, Mrs. Foster handed Laura an envelope from St. Louis with Eliza Jane's handwriting on it. She was almost afraid to open it. Laura brought it over to Almanzo at the Feed and Seed.

"Hi Manly."

"Hi Beth. Whatcha got there?" he asked pointing at the envelope.

"A letter from Eliza Jane."

"What's it say?"

"I didn't open it. I thought maybe you should."

She extended her hand and Almanzo took the letter. He tore open the envelope and removed the two pieces of paper inside. As he read in silence, Laura stood there trying to figure out its contents by watching Almanzo's expressions.

"Well, what does it say?" Laura asked when Almanzo finished.

"She says she sorry she left in such a hurry and for bargin in and kinda takin over while she was here. She was just feelin lonely and she thought if she kept busy she would feel better."

"Is she going to stay in St. Louis?"

"For now. She's teachin again, but she thinks she'll move this summer."

"Will she come back here?"

"I doubt it, but I'd be happy if she did…as long as she wasn't disruptin our lives."

Almanzo pulled Laura into an embrace. He was so excited about the baby. "You know Laura sometimes I think it's all a dream."

"What?"

"Us gettin married and the baby and all. I'm afraid I'll wake up and I'll still be alone."

"It is a dream…a dream come true." Laura smiled at him. She stood up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek and snuggled against his warm chest. "I just hope Eliza Jane finds her own dream someday."


End file.
